


Little Devil

by Lady_Lightning, Scarlet_Avenger (Lady_Lightning)



Series: Littleverse [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caregiver!Foggy, Caregiver!Phil, Caregiver!Tony, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Matt, Littleverse, Neutral!Bruce, Neutral!Karen, Neutral!Natasha, Other, caregiver!Steve, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Scarlet_Avenger
Summary: Matt is a Little, but he isn't looking for a Caregiver. All he wants is for Fisk to be put away and to move forward with Karen and Foggy. What happens when he can't keep his Little side in check and he happens across the perfect Caregiver for him?





	Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally intend for this story to be this long- LOL!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Matthew stumbled into the alley, unsure of exactly where he was but not really caring. He was not in Hell’s Kitchen anymore, he knew but he couldn’t tell what part of New York City he’d ended up in. His fight against Fisk as he tried to put the man back behind bars had turned out to be way harder than he originally thought but he’d done it. Fisk had finally fallen, gone back to jail and the Feds were no longer under his control.

Matt sighed, putting a hand to the cut on his side. He was bleeding badly and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Or see Foggy. He missed Foggy. He missed Karen. But they were mad at him and he didn’t know what to do!

When he first had woken up after escaping the collapsing building, he found himself back in the orphanage. He was unable to hear out of one ear, he was blind and he had no way to navigate anymore. He’d given up, completely miserable until his hearing came back to him.

He was back to fighting in the streets but he was never the same. Karen and Foggy didn’t know he was alive at first, but soon found out, and as much as Foggy looked relieved to see Matt alive, Matt knew deep down that Foggy hated him for being Daredevil- for being who he was. 

And yet, he still wanted Foggy. His mind screamed for Foggy- because Foggy was really comforting. Foggy was a caregiver- he always took care of Matt- even back in college- Foggy was a really good friend and Matt missed him. But if he showed up in this condition- he would certainly slip with the combination of Foggy’s sincerity and the pain of his wounds.

He couldn’t slip. If he did, Foggy would hate him forever. Just another lie Matt had told Foggy would come to the light. Foggy had naturally assumed that Matt was a Neutral, he’d never even asked if it was true, but the reality was that Matt was a Little. 

Now, years later, Foggy still thought Matt was a Neutral- and Matt never telling him otherwise really made it seem like he’d lied. Not telling Foggy that he was Daredevil had gotten him in the mess he was currently in- the one where even now, all this time later- he still felt like Foggy hated him with every fiber of his being.

Telling Foggy that he was a Little now would send Foggy over the edge, and Matt didn’t want him to walk away. Things would always be rocky with him. He didn’t want it to be that way, he never wanted things to turn out like this.

Matt straightened up, he’d visit Foggy when he was stitched up and healed a bit. Maybe Foggy would be happy to see him, maybe even give him a hug! Matt really loved hugs. He wandered through the alley as he got even more light-headed.

There were clotheslines in the alley he turned into, and he grabbed some fresh pants and a shirt. Once he pulled them on and discarded his mask- not like he’d need it anymore, Fisk was back in prison and he no longer needed to hide- he stumbled into the next alley behind a tall tower before he collapsed onto the hard concrete.

His head went even foggier as he lost consciousness.

\---

“Sir there is a security breach near the back exit of the building,” JARVIS announced as he flicked the lights on and pulled up footage. Tony watched as a lean young man stumbled and collapsed by the back door of the tower. “Alert Steve and get everyone down there immediately. Get Bruce to prep the med lab.” Tony said as he got up and headed for the elevators.

Tony opened the back door and peeked out slowly before fully emerging from the building. Steve and the others were on the way but until then, Tony was alone with their unexpected guest.

He walked up to the man and kneeled down by his head, getting a good look at his face. He was young, and bruises littered his face, no doubt the rest of his body when Tony took a single glance at him. He was bleeding really badly, a small puddle starting to form- Tony was actually worried.

That was when Steve rushed out with the rest of the team- Clint having aged up when JARVIS notified the team of the man in the alley- and Bucky there hiding behind his Daddy’s leg. Steve knelt next to Tony, and with one look at the injured man, scooped him up and carried him inside. 

Tony followed Steve, not surprised by the man’s ability to lift the man, but surprised he was willing to carry a stranger into their home. They walked to the med bay where Bruce was waiting with Phil, who was on the phone. 

Phil hung up, no doubt having dealt with Fury about SHIELD problems and turned his gaze to the man as Steve gently laid him on the cot. Bruce set to work instantly- stitching up his wounds, hooking him up to an IV and giving him some blood, then proceeded to make sure there was nothing else wrong with the man.

“He has a few cracked ribs, I have to put a cast on his right arm, it’s severely fractured, he has what appears to be knife wounds and more nuts than I can count. He’s taken a severe beating, and I’ll have to wait until he’s awake to make sure his head injuries haven’t given him a concussion. For now, he’s on morphine… and there’s one more thing.” Bruce paused.

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“His eyes are non-responsive to light,” Bruce said. “He’s either blind- or something is severely wrong.” Bruce looked up from his clipboard of notes and analysis’.

“Who would do this to a blind man?” Steve asked, horrified.

“Nobody cares about disabilities,” Clint pointed out. “He may be blind but he could be dangerous. He walked around with these injuries for who knows how long before finally collapsing- he escaped whoever inflicted them on him, we have no clue what he is capable of.”

Tony looked to the man and remained silent as everyone else debated and talked. This man didn’t look dangerous, but Tony knew that looks were deceiving. He had a gut feeling that he wasn’t dangerous, that he wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Steve and I will stay with him, for now,” Tony suddenly spoke up. “We’ll wait for him to wake up, then see what happens. There’s gotta be an explanation,” Tony told them. Everyone nodded- it was as good a plan as any…

Steve turned to Tony once everyone was gone. Steve knew damn well why Tony had chosen to stay and dragged himself along with him. Tony knew Steve would stop to listen, be compassionate but would also be the best option to take him down if the man turned out to be dangerous. 

“I’ll have to check on Buck later, but he should be fine with Phil, Nat, and Clint.” Bucky was Steve’s Little, and Phil was Clint’s Caregiver, Nat was a Neutral, as well as Bruce but Tony was the only Caregiver in the house without a Little of his own. Tony nodded to Steve, his gaze not leaving the young man.

“What are you thinking, Tony?” Steve asked, knowing the inquisitive look in his eyes.

“He’s so small-” Tony said, moving to grab Bruce’s clipboard and scan through it. Nothing on his classification was written down. “He can’t be a Little, can he?” Tony asked as he flipped through the pages even faster, his eyes moving at a rapid speed.

“Tony, hey, come on stop-” Steve started, when he continued to look through the pages, Steve took the clipboard. “Tony, even if he is a Little, and you don’t know that he is- he could have a Caregiver! I know you want a Little, what Caregiver wouldn’t? But you know nothing of this kid!” Steve stressed. 

“I know his name is Matthew Murdock,” Tony said as a computer off to the side beeped. Tony moved to it, “I know that he’s a Defense Attorney and has his own practice with one Franklin ‘Foggy’ Nelson, and one Karen Page who also works with the Bulletin.” Tony said. Steve just looked at him. 

“Until recently he was wanted by the Feds Steve,” Tony said. “His face was plastered everywhere and the rouse that went on with this Wilson Fisk? He had information on it but was framed.” Tony told him. “Fisk was put away late last night, and the Feds are covering up for the fact that he practically owned their asses, he probably had Matthew brought to him and beat the living shit out of him before the cops were finally able to pin him with the help of the real Daredevil.”

“Tony why-”

“Look, whatever he is, he needs help right now, and I plan to offer it to him,” Tony said sternly.

“Alright,” Steve replied. Steve smiled, his eyes falling to Matthew as he slept on the cot. Tony was such a giving person, people barely ever got to see this side of him. The media knew nothing of how he truly was, and Steve was thankful that he was able to catch glimpses.

They didn’t wait long for the Murdock boy to wake, as he jolted upward in bed not even 20 minutes later, sucking in a sharp breath when he did. His head turned to Tony and Steve, back and forth as he blinked, and Steve swore they made eye contact. Matt’s face remained blank as he looked about, eyes never meeting the other two men’s eyes. 

“Where am I?” He finally asks, his voice raspy.

“Avengers Tower,” Tony replied simply. “The med lab, to be specific,”

“How?”

“You collapsed behind the tower and we brought you inside,” Steve said. “Bruce will be in to check on you and then if you’re all good we can take you back to wherever you live,” Steve said. Matt nodded, a sad look on his face.

“I, uh, my apartment is in Hell’s Kitchen,” Matt said.

“We know Matthew,” Tony replied. “We also got in contact with your friend Foggy and he misses you. He’s waiting in your apartment for when you come home,” 

“Foggy?” Matt echoed, his voice cracking a bit as he lifted his chin up, holding to keep the tears from spilling. “F-foggy?” he looked at Tony again as his tears started to fall and he started to slip into headspace.

“Woah, what?” Steve said as he took a shocked step back as Matthew started to wail.

“Foggy no love no more!” He sobbed, fisting the sheets for any type of comfort. 

“Foggy doesn’t love you no more?” Tony asked. “He’s really worried about you, buddy,” Tony told him as he approached the bed. “He definitely loves you,” why wouldn’t his best friend like him anymore? What could Matthew possibly have done that would have made Foggy hate him anyway? “Why do you think he doesn’t love you anymore?”

“Foggy no like dat I’m Devil!” Matt sobbed.

“Devil?” Tony asked. “You’re not a devil, no matter what anyone says, you’re a good little boy,” Tony told him. “Can I pick you up, Matthew?”

“Matty,” Matt responded, lifting his arms up.

“Alright Matty, how about we talk a little more while Steve and I get you into some comfy clothes. I’m sure once Bruce has another look at you that your Foggy would love to see you,”

“No!” Matty yelled in response.

“No?” Steve asked.

Matt turned to face Steve, not able to make eye contact, Tony and Steve both knowing full well that he was blind, “No Foggy! Foggy no love no more! Matty has Devil inside! Foggy no like secwets! Foggy no Little!” Matty expressed as much as he could.

Tony ran his mind over that sentence a few times. Matty was adamant that Foggy hated him for ‘the Devil he had inside’, there was that bit about secrets and then something about Foggy not being Little. He’d have to ask Matty when the boy was calmer.

For now, he and Steve headed for the nursery on the communal floor, getting Matty into a diaper, something he was not happy about and then into a onesie and sweats. From there, they brought him to Bruce, even as Matty hid in Tony’s shoulder. 

Bruce gave him a look over, “He doesn’t have a concussion, he’s definitely blind so that doesn’t really help the test but the only injuries he’s got are the ones I’ve treated. I still need to get him into a more permanent cast than the one he’s got right now, but he’ll be fine to go after that,” Tony said. 

“We knew he was blind. I got in contact with his friend Foggy and he’s waiting for Matty there.”

“You knew who he was?” Clint asked. 

“I recognized him from the news, yes,” Tony said simply. “But Matty here doesn’t think his friend wants to see him,” Tony told them, bobbing the Little to gain his attention. 

“No Foggy!” Matty said sadly, his voice cracking. “Foggy no like Devil! Matty is Devil!” 

“Matty is Devil, huh?” Bruce said slightly amused. “Alright little Devil, what color cast do you want?” Bruce tried to distract the boy by changing the subject.

“Red!” Matty instantly said. Bruce led them all back to the med lab and got to work while Tony sat there holding Matthew. He was trying to piece together all the pieces that Matt was telling them about.

Matty claimed he was the Devil, and that his friend Foggy hated him for it, there was the mention of secrets… Matty was from Hell’s Kitchen, born and raised, and then a light went off in his head. Matty said he was the Devil, he was from Hell’s Kitchen… was Matty Daredevil? ‘The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’.

“Matty…” Tony drew out. “Are you The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen?” He asked when he’d gotten the boy’s attention. It would make sense that he’d have kept it a secret from his friend Foggy. That could be why Matty thought Foggy hated him if Foggy had found out.

Matty nodded wildly in response to Tony’s question. “Murdock boy’s got the Devil in ‘em gramma always said. Matty’s Devil!” Matty said. He couldn’t tell if the boy was happy about that, or torn.

“But you’re blind!” Steve pointed out. “How would you-”

“Steve, it’s not uncommon for the greatest warriors to be without senses like sight,” Natasha told him calmly. 

“Matty no Devil no more but Foggy still no love,” Matty said sadly. “Devil won’t go ‘way even when I don’t wanna be Devil,” he tried to explain. 

“So he does know that you’re Daredevil?” Tony asked for clarification.

Matty nodded. “Foggy no like Matty because Daredevil. Foggy says he’s all better but no love no more. Secwets bad! Foggy no know other secwet. Matty scared to tell ‘im.”

“What secret are you scared to tell him?” Steve asked calmly.

“‘Oggy finks Matty ‘s Big! No asked if Wittle. Finks newtral!” Matty cried.

“Foggy never asked you if you were a Little? He just assumed you were a Neutral, huh? Tony echoed. He could see why Matty was scared to see his friend now. He’d slipped into headspace, one that Foggy didn’t seem to know he had, all because he never asked Matthew his classification and assumed he was a neutral. And with Matty keeping the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen a secret, he could see why Matty was afraid to tell Foggy about his classification.

“How about we help explain it to Foggy?” Tony proposed. Matty looked wary, then hid his face in Tony’s shoulder again, seemly done talking.

Bruce finished putting the cast on Matthew’s left arm, Tony stood to get their things ready. Foggy knew to be expecting Tony and Captain America in the apartment when they brought Matty back, he was kind of dreading the conversation that was bound to happen. He didn’t want Matty to hurt or be afraid.

Once a diaper bag of supplies was packed, Tony called the car around and into the garage so they could leave unnoticed. Steve and Tony sat with Matty in the back as Happy drove. The Little was dozing when they pulled up to the apartment.

Tony walked all the way up to the top floor with Steve on his heels. When he knocked on the door, the dread pooled in his stomach, Matty completely asleep. The doors lock unlatched and a worried man with freshly cut dirty blonde hair opened the door. “Come on in…” He said as he looked to the sleeping form of his business partner and friend.

Foggy waited for both men to get settled on the couch before asking his questions. “Is he okay?” Foggy asked, noting how deeply asleep his friend was.

“He’s got a few fractures and cuts but is all stitched up. Your Little is quite the handful,” Tony told him, testing his reaction.

“He’s not my Little,” Foggy replied calmly.

“You knew,” Steve said, it instantly obvious with how Franklin’s face hadn’t changed.

“I did.” Foggy said, “He never told me, and at first I had assumed that he was a Neutral, but as time passed I knew he was a Little.”

“You never said anything,” Tony said accusingly. “He didn’t want to come here because he thought you would hate him for not telling you the truth.”

“I could never hate him,” Foggy told them. “Things got rough for us when I found out he was Daredevil,” he admitted, “But I can’t hate him. He’s done so much good, and it makes him happier to know that he’s helping people, so who am I to make him miserable for being a self-sacrificing idiot?” Foggy said with a bit of a laugh.

“You never tried to take him in?” Steve asked.

“I wanted to,” Foggy admitted. “But I didn’t think I was the Caregiver for him, and with his secret coming out, that just made those feelings stronger. He needs someone who understands why he does the things he does. I don’t, but I support him no matter what, I just don’t think I’m his best match,” Foggy told them, trying to get them to understand.

Tony nodded, he understood. There was a deep connection between a Caretaker and Little. It’s hard to find a good match. He squeezed Matty a little tighter when the boy started to fuss, eyes cracking open.

“‘Oggy?” Matty asked slowly, rubbing his eyes. Foggy smiled at him, eyes gleaming. He loved Matty, Big or Little, but that didn’t make him the best for Matty. 

“Hey, Matty,” Foggy said, reaching out to see if Matty wanted a hug. Matty loved hugs, Foggy knew that. The boy lit up, bolting from his spot on Tony’s lap into Foggy’s embrace. The man lifted him from the ground, Matty squealing as he did. Once settled on Foggy’s hip, Matty leaned his head against his shoulder with a smile. 

“How did he-”

“He’s blind, but he has other ways of seeing,” Foggy said. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“No,” Steve and Tony said in unison.

“How about we get you changed into some of your special clothes?” Foggy said to Matty, noting how the boy nodded. 

“Special clothes?”

“Matty has heightened senses from the accident when he was young. Cotton for him is like sandpaper, he even has silk sheets. He can tell when people are lying, based on their heartbeats, feel temperature changes in the atmosphere- taste ingredients in food and things in the air… he’s got some crazy senses.” Foggy told them.

“Jeez, sounds like the supersoldier over here, just way more sensitive,” Tony said. 

“Hey!” Steve complained.

“Matty’s sight was affected the most,” Foggy went on. “When I found out he was Daredevil, I asked him if he was really blind. He can’t see the way we can, but he has to see something, you know?”

“What does he see?” Tony asked curiously.

“He told me it was like-”

“A world on fire…” Matty finished for him, a shiver running through his body. 

“It’s got to be agonizing,” Foggy said worriedly. “To see nothing but fire, even the figures of the ones you love, just burning.” Foggy himself seemed traumatized by the mere thought. Foggy finally moved to Matty’s wardrobe where he kept the suit. He knew the drawers in it hid some clothes he wore if he was feeling Little, all of his other clothes were in the dresser in the bedroom. 

He grabbed Matty’s favorite silk shirt and soft pants and moved to grab the duffle by Tony’s feet. “Be right back,” Foggy said. A few minutes later and Matty wandered back into the room in a bright red shirt with the words “Battlin’ Jack” written on it, Foggy followed Matty back into the living room, watching the clumsy Little walk around happily.

Foggy could tell Matty was between headspaces, the boy wasn’t really old enough to walk without help when he was in headspace. Matty was a really young Little, around twelve to fourteen months.

“How old is he?” Tony asked, looking as Matty walked around his apartment. 

“He’s young,” Foggy said. Contrary to what Matty believed, Foggy had seen him on more than one occasion when he was in headspace. “He’s around a year to fourteen months when he’s fully in headspace. He’s not really talkative but loves to play and he can get talkative from time to time. He’s really cute when he babbles, and he loves his stuffed bear.” Foggy walked back to the drawer to pull it, and a few other things out.

“Of course it’s red,” Steve laughed. “Matty really likes red, huh?”

“He’s got good taste in colors,” Tony said with a wink.

“Well, I can’t complain, my uniform’s got red too,” Steve admitted.

“Red!” Matty yelled as he took hold of his bear as Foggy offered it to him. Foggy also held a fuzzy red blanket and a pacifier that was a translucent red. Matty only seemed interested in the bear at the moment, pressing his face happily into the soft fur.

Tony looked at Matty with shining eyes. This boy was just so damn cute! 

Matty felt eyes on him and looked up, seeing Tony looking at him happily. Tony was warm and gave really good hugs and Matty just wanted a hug right now! Matty began to sniffle, feeling a little lonely suddenly. Tony looked at him worriedly and Matty held his arms up, wanting his hug.

Tony lifted him up easily enough, settling Matt on his hip as he took the blanket and paci from Foggy. He wrapped the blanket around Matty and offered up the pacifier, the boy taking it easy enough. Matty leaned his head against Tony’s shoulder, all warm and content, eyes drooping closed quickly as he fell asleep.

“You should look after him,” Foggy blurted out. “He really likes you and you’ll be able to watch him while I look after our practice.” 

“I’m not his Caregiver,” Tony stated.

“Neither am I,” Foggy said. “Once he’s Big again he can figure out what he wants to do but I can’t watch him with four clients needing my attention,” Foggy told them.

“We can watch him until he’s big,” Steve agreed. “Then he can decide,” 

“How has he gone this long without a Caregiver being assigned?”

“I don’t even know that one,” Foggy replied earnestly. “Never even dared to ask,” he handed Steve the diaper bag as he looked to Matty. He ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, “I’ll see you later little man,” Foggy whispered to the nearly asleep Little.

A slow nod was the response before Matty was completely asleep against Tony’s shoulder.

\---

Matty woke up in a strange place. He was in a room he couldn’t recognize and heard voices he vaguely knew. His head was swimming but clearing slowly as his Big headspace regained control. 

With nothing keeping him in the room, he walked out of the door and to the voices that were coming from down the hall. There was someone crawling through the vents he noticed but kept on walking until he came upon the kitchen with everyone in it. 

Tony and Steve were there as well as Bruce, Phil, and Natasha. Thor was down on his floor, Matty could sense that he hadn’t woken yet, and it was definitely Clint up in the vents crawling around. 

Matty didn’t remember much but what he did remember is that Tony had agreed to look after him until he was Big again. That had only happened last night- and Matty had slept the whole time but woken up Big. 

Laying his eyes on Steve and Tony was making him feel a lot less big, he notices as he cleared his throat. “Uhhh,” 

“Matty! What are you doing out of bed? When’d you wake up?” Tony asked, scrambling over to his side. 

“I- I just woke up-“ Matty said, feeling littler by the minute. 

Tony scooped him right up, “Let’s get you changed into some clothes for today then,”

“Clint up in vents!” Matty told him, not liking how he was following him around stealthily. 

“Clint you know you’re not supposed to be in the vents!” Phil called. There was a harsh bang and a soft curse but Clint dropped from the ceiling a moment later, teary-eyed with one hand clutching the back of his head. 

Matty noticed Bucky running into the kitchen and sticking to Steve’s leg as Tony took him from the kitchen and back to the nursery that Matty had come from. 

‘So much for being Big…’ Matty thought as he put his chin on Tony’s shoulder. There was no way he’d be able to fight off his headspace now, not with Tony and the others around. 

Tony has him in soft clothes in no time at all, then they headed right back to the kitchen where everyone was setting the table for breakfast. Marty knew he was still between headspaces, letting go was hard and he hardly let himself go all the way down. 

It was dangerous for him to just let go- nobody had ever watched after him before so it felt weirdly wrong to let someone start. It didn’t help that when he was in headspace his already overly sensitive senses got kicked up even further. 

Just being halfway in headspace he could smell and taste everything in the atmosphere and it was pretty overwhelming. He stuck his face in Tony’s shoulder as Tony got closer and closer to the kitchen. 

The smell of food was tempting- and Marty knew that whatever had been made was good but all the other smells- soap, sweat, someone had a cut, Matty could taste the copper in the air- it was overwhelming. 

Too soon, Matty felt himself being pried away from his hiding spot and being set up in a high chair. He whined, reaching for Tony with teary eyes. “Up!”

“Not now buddy, it’s time to eat,” Tony told him, placing the tray onto the chair, the locks snapping in place. 

“Up?” He whined again, tears sliding down his face. All the noises were really hurting his ears and everything was just so smelly! He pulled on his ears a little, trying to show his discomfort. “Up!” Matty was almost hysterical now, fat tears rolling down his face. 

“Matty? What’s wrong buddy?” Tony asked as he moved to grab the sobbing Little.

“‘Urts!” Matty wailed as he tugged on his right ear.

“Your ear hurts?” Tony echoed.

“If I may interject?” Came JARVIS’ calm tone. “Young Matty’s senses are overwhelmed by the different sensations in the room. As I recall, My. Foggy Nelson has informed you of Mr. Murdock’s heightened senses?”

“They probably got twice as sensitive when he fell into headspace,” Bruce concluded. “I can work on some special headphones to help but eventually Matty here will have to learn to block out what he doesn’t want to hear or smell. It’ll come in time, as he gets more time in his headspace,” Bruce told them.

“For now I guess I can just feed him in the living room, the different smells and sounds should quiet down at least a little for him out there,” Tony told them. He walked out with Matty in his arms and soothed the Little until he was only sniffling. “I have to make you something to eat Matty,” Tony told him as he placed the boy in the playpen. “I’ll be quick.”

Matty just looked in the direction Tony walked in, his hand firmly in his mouth. He could sense the toys in the playpen, a few cars, and small Lego pieces, but he didn’t really take interest in any of those. He kinda wanted his red bear…

He started to sniffle as someone walked back into the room. Matty knew it wasn’t Tony, it was Steve, walking around with Bucky on his hip as the boy drank from his sippy cup. “Bear?” Matty whispered. Steve picked up what he had said and looked around. 

“I think it’s still in the nursery, let me check for you buddy.” Steve cooed at him. Steve came back a few moments later with his red bear, blanket and paci. 

“He likes red, daddy?” Bucky asked as he took in all of Matty’s things. The boy didn’t have much, the clothes he was wearing yesterday and the few things they’d packed into the diaper bag having been all of Matty’s Little things. 

“He does,” Steve confirmed.

“How does he know if it’s red? Can he see?” 

“He doesn’t see in a normal way, but I guess he knows what color his bear and blankie are,” Steve told his son as he handed Matty his bear, placing the blanket and pacifier next to Matthew on the playmat. 

Matty buried his face in his bear, a little less lonely with his friend around. Tony came in a moment later, lifting him from the playmat and settling them both on the couch. Tony had made a bottle of meal replacement with chocolate flavoring.

Matty knew exactly what was in the bottle, and he wasn’t hungry! Even if he was he was a big boy! He could eat Big foods like steak and pork and Chinese and Italian! Thai! He didn’t need a bottle! Just before Tony stuck the bottle in his mouth, Matty turned away, head lolling toward the kitchen door.

“Now, now, none of that Matty,” Tony said, leaning Matty further back so his head was rested in the crook of his elbow. Matty whined, clearly not interested in the bottle Tony had but Tony didn’t really care. He knew the boy was hungry, he wasn’t really sure the last time the boy had eaten. 

Steve was constantly on his ass about eating enough, and now he was forced to join them for meals. It was different when he had someone of his own to look after- Matty needed him to make sure that all his needs were met. Matty would have to eat at least half of the bottle before Tony would even consider letting him go.

Tony just rubbed the bottle on Matty’s lip, trying to coax him into taking it. It took a couple of minutes but eventually Tony was able to slip the bottle into Matty’s mouth and the boy grumpily began to drink.

Matty dozed as he drank but ended up finishing his bottle, Tony moved to burp him, settling Matty’s chin on his shoulder. The poor boy was so sleepy, Tony grabbed his blanket and paci from the playpen where Steve had put them and covered the boy as he walked around, bobbing the boy further into sleep as he pressed the pacifier into Matty’s mouth.

Clint came bounding into the room with Phil on his tail, Bruce and Nat following them with a small smirk on her lips, but everyone paused to take in Tony as he paced the room. Matty was passed out against his shoulder, red pacifier moving every once in a while as he slept.

Tony’s face was one of pure bliss and content. Once Tony noticed everyone’s gazes, he spoke up. “What?” He asked, genuinely confused.

Nobody said anything, just kept looking at them with smiles, Steve had the dorkiest grin that Tony could’ve ever thought possible. “Steve, what is with that grin?” Tony asked seriously.

“What? You and Matty just look cute together, you’d be a great match for him,” Steve told him honestly as he hugged his own Little close. Everyone seemed to agree with Steve’s assessment, nodding along and then disappearing to do their own thing.

For days, Tony took care of Matty’s every need. The boy sunk completely into his headspace a few hours after waking up from his nap the first day. The boy was nothing but giggly and happy, never really saying much but still able to communicate his feelings with the others. 

He was a cuddly one, Tony hardly being able to convince him to either let someone else hold him or to let Tony put him on the floor for some playtime with Clint and Bucky. The other boys were older Littles, both around 4, and while they were doing pretty good with the new addition, Matty hadn't really taken much interest in getting to know them. 

Foggy, for all he said he wasn’t Matty’s Caregiver, was spot on about how he acted in headspace and his age as well. Matty loved to get into trouble, always crawling around and hiding away in little places nobody would have thought of, only being found when his giggles became too loud.

They couldn’t really be mad, and Tony found it outright adorable. Unfortunately, when Tony had to go down to the workshop to do some things for SI, Matty didn’t seem to like the idea. He had wailed for the longest time, Steve not really knowing how to deal with such a young Little. Buck was older, and while Steve had babysat a few other Littles before his time on ice, he’d never taken care of one as young as Matty.

He’d tried of anything he could think of, but Matty just wouldn’t calm, distress crossing his every feature. Thankfully, Happy had popped in on the communal floor to meet his boss’ new Little. Happy saw the distressed Little and instantly took lead, scooping Matty from his place in Steve’s arms and taking him straight to the elevator.

“When a Little one is this distressed, he just needs his Daddy,” Happy said sadly. Steve just nodded along, a little tired and sad he was unable to calm Matthew. Steve joined Happy in the elevator, calling for Phil to watch Bucky while he went with Happy. 

Surprisingly, Happy took them to Tony’s office and not the workshop. Steve hadn’t known that Tony was in the office, he’d just assumed that Tony needed to work in the workshop on upgrades for SI. Tony was signing some papers when Happy opened the door with a knock. Pepper was collecting the last of it when Tony looked up to the crying Little.

With a smile, Tony stood and took his Little. “Hey there, Matty. You look like you’ve had a rough day, huh, buddy?” Matthew only nodded, instantly calmed by Tony’s presence. Tony visibly relaxed once Matty was in his arms, and Steve could do nothing but smile, Caregivers were always more relaxed with their little ones around.

Happy was just pleased to see the instant chemistry between the Little and his boss, giving Tony a huge grin and a thumbs up even as Tony rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “Let’s get back upstairs,” Tony said. “You’re joining us for dinner, Happy,” Tony told him as he walked to the door of his office, “You too, Pep.”

Both just grinned and followed him out. “I have to get these papers filed and then I’ll join you. Won’t be long,” Pepper said as she turned to go down the left hall. Tony nodded and headed for the elevators with his friends in tow. 

“Phil is making spaghetti for dinner,” Steve told him.

“Want some macaroni, Matty?” Tony asked as he tried to jog the Little into a playful mood. Matty nodded happily, looking around the elevator at Steve, and then to Happy, a big grin on his face. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Matty ducked his head, using Tony’s shoulder to muffle some of the smells wafting from the kitchen. It’d take a little while before he’d be able to handle all the smells.

“He really seems to love you, Tony. You’ll be such a great Daddy for him,” Happy told his boss. 

Tony paused, “Nothing’s official yet,” Tony told them. “We’ve got to wait to see what Big Matt to see what he thinks,” Tony poked Matty’s nose as he said this, making silly faces even though they knew he couldn’t really see them. Matty laughed anyway, knowing exactly what Tony was doing.

“How does he do that?” Happy asked, amazed.

“Not a hundred percent sure ourselves, but his senses are kicked up into high gear, even higher than Peter’s,” Tony told him. “Foggy didn’t seem exactly sure how Matt’s senses work himself, he only knew the basics, like Matty has silk sheets for his sensitive skin, as well as some clothes, Bruce gave us some special ear muffs for when he’s really overwhelmed, but that’s about it,”

“And yet this little seems perfectly content,” Happy told him. “I think Little Matty already decided who his-”

“Da’ie!” Matty finished, his voice high pitched as he broke out in giggles. Tony just looked at him with wide eyes, everyone else staring at Matthew too. Noticing the attention, Matty stuck his face right into Tony’s neck, ‘they are staring, Daddy!’ 

“It’s okay, baby boy. They aren’t judging you, they were just surprised, that’s all,” Tony told him, rubbing his back in a calming manner. The boy didn’t move until the food was ready, Tony moving him to the high chair for their meal. Matty still gave them trouble about sitting anywhere that wasn’t Tony’s lap, but if they got food in front of him quickly, most of the time they escaped the tantrum and the boy would just eat his food.

Moments after the tray was snapped into place, Matty’s face crumpled in anger, a plate of food was placed in front of the boy. Bucky and Clint had their food at the table, already eating away happily, and Matty just looked to Tony.

Tony sat in the chair next to Matty, scooping up some food and holding it out for Matty to eat. After some hesitation, Matty let Tony put the spoon into his mouth. Breakfast went smoothly otherwise, Bucky and Clint had tried starting a food fight but it had quickly gotten shut down by Phil and Natasha.

The older boys ran off to play while Matty waited for the table to get cleared, Tony wiping his face clean before finally letting him out of the evil high chair. Content as soon as Tony lifted him from the chair, Matty laid his head against Tony’s shoulder with a soft sigh.

After some playtime and a bottle, Matty was put down for a nap. Unfortunately, even with the quietness of the room, Matty didn’t sleep long. Dreams of the night he heard a gunshot and ran from his house down the street in search of his father came quickly to the surface of his mind. Police on the scene, he ran toward the body lying in the alley, his cane clicking as he made his way closer.

He knelt down next to the form on the ground, knowing his dad anywhere. His hands went in search of the man’s face, “Dad? Daddy!” Matty jolted awake, his Big headspace taking full control. It took him a minute to get his breathing under control and soon he snuck into the closest bathroom for a quick shower.

Once he was clean, sweat from his nightmare completely gone, he wandered back to the nursery in search of clothes. Thankfully there were some Big clothes there and he grabbed a shirt and pants to pull on.

He crept slowly through the halls, noticing how the breathing and heartbeats coming from the living area were all even and steady. When he walked into the room, everyone was deeply asleep, each person curled into another.

“Is there something I might help you with, Mr. Murdock?” JARVIS asked, keeping his volume down as not to wake anyone else in the room.

“Who is that?” Matthew said in a panic unable to sense another person in the building.

“I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark’s AI, I run the house and help wherever needed,” JARVIS responded.

“I- well I’m going to head back to Hell’s Kitchen, I’ve got piles of paperwork and cases to work on,” Matthew told him. “What day is it?”

“March 27th,” JARVIS replied. “You’ve been in Stark tower for six days, 14 hours, thirty-eight minutes and sixteen seconds.”

“Jeez, I need to get to my firm,” 

“Shall I contact Mr. Nelson and inform him of your expected arrival?” JARVIS asked. 

“Uh, yeah- that’d be great,”

“Will you require a car?”

“Oh, um, sure,” Matthew said, not used to JARVIS.

“I will inform Mr. Stark of your exit once he wakes,” JARVIS told Matthew as he opened the elevator doors. “Will we be expecting you back at Avengers Tower, Mr. Murdock?”

“I’m not sure,” Matthew whispered as the doors closed.

\---

Matthew walked up to the building his firm was in, hearing Foggy and Karen hard at work from the streets. They were in a client meeting. Matty smiled a bit as he continued toward the door of the firm, his briefcase in hand. He knew the documents backward and forward, he was caught up with the case and ready for when they went to trial. He hadn’t felt this good in a long while.

Matthew walked in just as Foggy and Karen were wishing their client a good day. Matthew nodded happily at them as they left but instantly got rushed by Karen for a hug. “Matt! Where have you been? What happened to your arm?” Karen asked worriedly. 

“I was staying at a friends place, they were helping me out a bit, and it’s just a small fracture, a little bit of an accident, that’s all, ” Matt covered easily, finally walking up to Foggy for his hug. Foggy squeezed him tight, “How are you feeling, buddy?” He asked. Matty nodded at him happily, “I’m ready for the trial, everything is in place for tomorrow,”

“Excellent!” Foggy cheered. “We’ve got a solid defense, there’s a really good chance we’re gonna win this!” 

“Good chance?” Karen said, “With the way we’ve been prepping, there’s no way you guys won’t win this,”

Matt just smiled, he loved being like this, everyone around him happy. He was already missing Tony and the people at the tower, he noticed before shoving that aside. He needed to focus on the trial, he could think about a Caregiver when the trial was over.

“Matt?” Foggy asked, pulling his attention back to the present. “I need to speak with you,” He said, Matt noticed that Karen had disappeared as he followed Foggy into his office.

“Where’d Karen go?”

“She went to grab us all some lunch,” Foggy told him, closing the door once Matt entered the room. “So is Stark going to be your Caregiver?” Foggy asked instantly.

“I- I don’t know,” Matt said, remembering a question for Foggy himself. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

“In the end, it didn’t matter, Caregiver to Little, we weren't compatible. I figured you’d find one eventually, and until then I helped when I could, though you never seemed to notice,” Foggy laughed a little at that. “I think you should let Tony be your Caregiver,” Foggy told him honestly. “Little you really liked him, and you can’t tell me you don’t.”

“I don’t know Foggy!” Matt once again said. “All I know is that a team of strangers pulled me into their tower before I fell into headspace and then I practically got trapped there for the next 6 days, unable to really make my own choices!” Matt was startled by what he was saying. “At the time I thought nothing of it but looking back it’s a little startling that I was with basically strangers for 6 days and nobody I knew was around…” Matt looked to the floor, really conflicted.

“Matt,” Foggy said softly. “You spent six days with these people, right? What did you learn about them? What did you know about them going in, and what did you learn while you were there? Little you seemed more than happy to have someone looking after him. Stark took really good care of you, I checked in every day, Bruce showed me camera footage, there’s no way I would have let you stay there if there was really any danger in it, would I?” Foggy asked.

“No-”

“I’ve always looked after you, Matty.” Foggy continued. “Maybe it’s time you had a real Caregiver, one that will always be able to help you, when it comes to Daredevil, or just wanting a hug,” Foggy said. 

“I- I guess,” Matt admitted, leaning into Foggy for another hug. “I don’t wanna leave Hell’s Kitchen,” Matt told him honestly. 

“You’ll be here anytime you need or want to be, Matt. You’ll still have the practice and you can visit when your Big or Little. You’ll never really leave, you know this.” Foggy told him. Matty nodded, Karen, coming back from the Thai place with their carry out. Karen knocked on the door, opening it to see her friends hugging. She gave a soft smile, “Food’s here,” Matt stayed hidden in his hug for another minute before finally letting go with a sniffle. 

As they ate, they went through the final details for the case and called it a day. ‘One case at a time, Matt’ He thought to himself as he left the building to go back to his apartment. He could get in a few hours of patrol as Daredevil before getting some sleep for the trial.

‘So much for outgrowing Daredevil,’ He pulled the trunk from the wardrobe, opening it to reveal the suit he’d worn months ago. The mask looked at him as he contemplated his choice. In the end, he put the suit on, pulling the gloves over his hands, getting the boots onto his feet and grabbing his escrima sticks and sliding them into the holder on his thigh.

He headed out into the night, slipping his mask into place over his eyes. 

About an hour into patrol and Matt started hearing something headed straight for him. When he turned, focusing his hearing on the sound, it was a mechanical whirring and the sound of flight stabilizers pushing something through the air.

‘Great, here comes Stark,’ Matt thought as he took a seat on the ledge of the building.

“Daredevil,” Stark greeted from behind the mask of his suit.

“Mr. Stark,” Matt replied. “What are you doing way out here? I don’t see any cities falling or aliens invading,” Matt said harshly.

“Cut the shit, kid. You know exactly why I’m here,” Stark said, his faceplate jolting upward.

“I really don’t,” Matt said, straightening up. He hadn’t meant to piss him off, but he really saw no reason for Tony to be here.

“Really?” Tony asked, still hovering in the air in front of Matt. “You left the tower earlier today after a nightmare, having been staying at the tower for days and you have no clue why I’m here?”

“I-” Matt sighed. “The nightmare was nothing, I had some work to do, I’ve got a trial tomorrow that I needed to prep for,”

“And that’s why you’re out here in uniform instead of prepping for that case?” Tony asked skeptically.

“We finished the prep earlier today, ran through the last minute details and are ready for trial tomorrow,” Matt defended. 

“Look, kid, I get that this feels weird,” Tony said, finally coming down to sit next to Matt. “I’m only here to make sure you know that if you want and need me, I’m offering to be your Caregiver,” Tony told him gently. “I know you’ve got your life, two of them, considering this part is supposed to be a secret,” Tony laughed a bit, “but you are a Little, you have one more side to you that helps balance everything else out. I hope you understand that you need this as much as everyone else, and are willing to give yourself the time you need,”

Matt sat there lost in thought. He knew he could trust Tony. His Little side already did, and if he hadn’t woken up big, he was sure the Settling would have happened soon, he’d left before it happened but he knew his Little side was more than ready to finally settle with a Caregiver.

“I’ll be back after the trial,” Matt said with a sniffle.

Tony nodded, a smile on his face as his nanotech suit deactivated. “Maybe we should get you home and to bed? You’ve got a trial in the morning,” Tony told him. Matt could only nod, slowly getting up to walk back into his apartment from the door on the roof. Tony followed, helped Matt out of his suit, (though he was insistent he didn’t need the help) Badgered Matt about eating before bed just to make sure he’d gotten food in his stomach, then made sure Matt was asleep before finally leaving the apartment from where he’d come, flying away with a tap of the arch reactor on his chest, his nanosuit reactivating easily.

\---

Matt, Foggy, Karen and their client walked into the courtroom, settling all their belongings on the table for the defense and soon the trial began. Matt got up, ready to deliver his opening statement, taking a deep breath as he walked toward the Jury. He always got up close and personal. 

His powerful statement started the trial off on the right foot and soon the trial was in full swing. 

It took a few days for Jury to come out, Matt, Foggy, Karen, and their client all held their breath while they waited for the judgment. The room let out a collective breath when the verdict came back, “Not guilty,”. 

Karen, Foggy and Matt talked on the front steps to the courthouse, wishing well to their client as he was released, then talked for a few minutes before Matt turned away, more than ready to get to the tower.

“Where are you going, Matt? Drinks at the bar as a celebration!” Karen said happily.

“I’ve got somewhere to be,” Matty said as he paused. “My Caregiver had been waiting almost a week for me to come home,” He told them with a smile.

Karen broke out in the softest smile, giving him a hug, then getting joined by Foggy. Matt lingered in their embrace before finally heading toward Avengers Tower. “You’re going to tell me who your Caregiver is next time as repayment for missing drinks!” Karen called after him.

“Deal!” Matt called back with a laugh.

\---

“Matt had a really powerful opening statement,” Clint commented as they all sat to watch the trial. Everyone had gathered around Tony’s Starkpad when Steve first noticed what he was watching.

“Why are you watching a trial?” He’d asked.

“Matt is the Defense Attorney,” Tony had replied. That was enough to get everyone to sit and watch as Matt delivered what each one of them had declared one of the most powerful opening statements they’d ever seen. 

“I want him as my Defense Attorney,” Clint said jokingly. The trial had taken place days before but it finally aired on TV where Tony could pull it up, judgment had come out around an hour ago.

“Nelson and Murdock would be happy to represent you, should the need ever arise, Clint,” Matt said with a smirk as he walked into the kitchen, the cane he’d used during the trial nowhere in sight.

“Matt!” Tony exclaimed. “When did you get here? Why didn’t JARVIS say anything?”

“I was asked not to,” JARVIS responded. “Mr. Murdock wished his arrival a surprise,” he explained.

Tony rushed for a hug, as well as Steve, Clint, and Bucky, Nat, and Bruce watching from afar with smiles. “Tony,” Matt started. “I don’t feel Little right now,” He said sadly, “The trial has my adrenaline up,” 

“That’s okay Matt, you’re welcome here Big or Little,”

“I was wondering…” Matt turned to everyone in the room, “Who wants to spar with me?”

“Hell yeah!” Clint replied, getting a few nods from others in the room. 

“Your arm is broken,” Bruce told him.

“It’s all healed, you’d be surprised what meditation can help with,” Matt explained. 

“Let’s take a look at it then,” once Bruce cleared Matt for some sparing, everyone headed toward the gym. 

“Hand to hand, no armor,” Matt said, pointing that statement at Tony, “one on one, with weapons,” everyone nodded their agreement. Cap was in his uniform, shield in hand as he stood to the side with Phil. Clint was up first, bow in hand and a full quiver. Matt stood twenty feet away, Daredevil uniform on, escrima sticks at the ready.

“Ready?” Cap announced, “Fight!” 

As soon as the words left Steve’s lips, Clint was firing off arrows, Matt blocking all of them with ease as he ran toward Clint. He got close and engaged Clint in hand to hand combat, using his escrima sticks to his advantage. 

When Clint was able to back away, preparing to noc and arrow, Matt threw his escrima stick toward the wall, it bounced off and hit Clint in the wrist, knocking his bow from his hand, Matt catching it as he once again engaged Clint.

Matt won the round, moving on to face off against Natasha, the match ending in a similar way. Tony stepped up to the plate next, squaring off against Matt. Matt had a little hesitation, he knew that Tony didn’t train a lot, he wasn’t trained in martial arts like everyone else, but he was still a fierce opponent.

Still, Matt won quickly, Bruce rejecting his offer for a spar, then turned to Steve. “I guess that means it’s my turn,” Steve said as he moved to face Matt. they faced each other, then the fight began.

Steve held back at first, but soon let loose as Matt landed harsh blows one by one. Their spar turned to a very long dance of offense and defensive moves, Steve being one of the two that really focused on close up one on one combat.

Steve knocked Matt over, shield in hand as he stood off to Matt’s left side. “You fight well,” Steve told him. “I win this round,” Steve offered his hand so Matt could grab it but soon his legs were swept out from underneath him as Matt spun back to his feet.

“You dropped your guard,” Matt told him simply, making sure Steve had no way to get back up. Steve looked at him with awe as a voice rang out through the room.

“Match!” Tony called. 

“You’re really good at fighting,” Cap said as he got back up, his Little instantly clinging to his leg happily.

“My dad was a boxer,” Matt said, “Never wanted me to fight, but when I went to the orphanage, I met a man named Stick, taught me plenty,”

“Your dad was a boxer?” Clint asked. 

“Yeah, Battlin’ Jack Murdock,” Matt said with a smile, pulling his father’s robe from his duffle bag where his suit had once been. Matty held it out for everyone to see. “‘S red!” Matty told them. “Never saw it, but felt the letters and Dad said it was too red,” Matt recalled. “Red’s better, they don’ see ya bleed as bad, I told ‘im.” 

Tony let out a bit of a laugh, picking Matty up, “Very cool, Little Devil. Maybe you can tell us more about him after a bath and bottle,” 

Matty just nodded, resting his head against Tony’s shoulder, noticing that Steve ran his fingers through his hair. 

Matty was in fresh pajamas with a warm bottle in no time at all, Tony whispering to him gently as he dozed. “My Little Devil,” He said with more love than Matty ever thought possible. He let out a content sigh as he buried his nose into the crook of Tony’s neck, more than ready for a good night’s sleep with his new family and Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
